The Fall of a Lord
by deadacount3.14
Summary: I've spent my entire life, my unnaturally long life, so confident, so proud. How can one little weakling bring me so low? How can one worm take everything from me? Rated T for safety, and swearing. Trying to get back into this. No promises though.
1. Chapter 1

Jack woke, and stared at the blinking Wu detector. He sat up, rising slowly off of his bed. A ray of sun snuck through his black curtains, drawing a bright line down his face. Eyeliner was smeared across his right cheek. His wrist was in a cast, a product of the last showdown he attended.

Grumbling angrily, Jack walked into the bathroom down the hall. His pajamas fell into piles behind him. If there was one thing he liked about waking up this early, it was the showers. He stood under the boiling hot water until it was steamy in the bathroom, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

Turning off the water, he shook out his hair, and looked at the fogged up mirror. He couldn't see his reflection, but he knew the tear mark was gone. Sometimes, he felt naked without it. Grabbing the black towel off of the door, he wrapped himself in it.

As he opened the door, he tried to ignore the feeling of all that warmth rushing past him, into the freezing cold hallway. Jack opened his bedroom door, and stared at the red flashing light. It was the only light currently in the room, but that changed as he flipped the light switch on.

His bedroom was large, with black carpeting. The walls an ceiling were both black, and his bedding was black. His bed frame, closet door, and dresser were all cherry wood. Metallic ivies were hung on the wall, candles sitting on metal platforms coming off of the ivies, and other such gothic décor littered the room.

His favorite thing in his bedroom was the little garnet gargoyle that sat atop his dresser. He often found himself staring at it when he was actually in here.

Opening the closet door, Jack entered his walk-in closet. The light turned on when he entered. Ten pairs of black skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots, his trench coat, a box of gloves, and his goggles were always the first things he saw. To his left, Jack stored his suit. It was a rare day when he put it on without a fight.

He grabbed a pair of jeans, some gloves, his goggles and his trench coat. Leaving the closet, Jack went to his dresser. Pulling open one drawer, he removed a pair of boxers. From another drawer, he took a shirt. It was red, and had a skull and crossbones.

He dressed himself, than went back from socks. The Wu Detector was still blinking eagerly. Jack glared at it as he rammed his feet into his boots, making sure the fabric at the bottom of his pant-legs was inside of the boots.

Finished dressing, he stood over the Wu Detector, which sat on a cherry wood end desk. In a split second decision, Jack turned the device off, and left the room. He wandered down into his lab, and listened to the machinery humming. His fingers found the switch that gave the lab it's power.

Flipping it down, Jack felt a pang of discomfort in his chest.

It felt so weird not going to that showdown, but today, Jack really just didn't care. The running Jackbots took the hint, and powered down.

"Take a day off," Jack said to their empty faces. He closed the door, and turned towards the front door of the Spicer residence.

"I'm taking a day to myself. No Wuya, no monks, no humiliation." He walked up to a key hanger, and plucked off a set. He walked outside, and into the driveway. Straddling a motorcycle, Jack pushed his goggles down around his neck. He slid his helmet over his head, and started the engine.

"I'll go to the mall, or a beach, or an arcade, or anywhere." He muttered to himself as he pulled out. _No Omi trying to make me _'good,' _no Kimiko trying to set me coat on fire, no Rai acting all high on himself, and no Clay making stupid metaphors. And certainly no Chase calling me a worm._

Jack sped down the street, enjoying the wind as he wove through traffic. _If only for today._


	2. Chapter 2

"There's not'in better than the smell of Texas!" Clay breathed in deeply. Omi looked up at him, smiling in confusion.

"I do not smell anything, Clay… What does Texas smell like?" Clay looked up at the clouds.

"Hmmmmm, like a warm barn on a cool fall night, is the best I cin think of." Clay walked, more relaxed than normal.

"I still do not understand your reference." Omi said, rushing to catch up with Clay. Kimiko and Raimundo walked slowly, two meters behind the cowboy, and the child. Their hands were clasped lazily around each others.

Kimiko was taking in the horizon, and Rai was searching for anything that glowed. He released her hand when he caught sight of the Wu.

It was standing among rows and rows of grain. The sun setting behind the long stocks made it hard to spot, but he saw it anyways.

It was called Qing de yuángong, or the Staff of Light. It looked like bamboo, but was harder than any wood on Earth. It could release a ray of light only comparable to the sun's at close range. It momentarily blinded the enemy, making it easier to attack them.

The Staff of Light was supporting a scarecrow, the straw man's mouth twisted in a hideous scowl.

"Clay, how 'bout a hand over here!" Rai called over his shoulder. He was to short to remove the scarecrow.

Clay jogged over to him, "No problem, par'ner!" He lifted the scarecrow up off of the bow staff. Kimiko walked over holding a replacement stick for the scarecrow to stand on. Rai was attempting to pull the staff out of the ground, but it had been pounded in.

"Crap!" Rai grunted, struggling against the stuck Wu, "I can't get it!"

He squeaked in surprise as a black gloved hand reached around him, and pulled it easily out of the ground.

"Are you getting weaker, Shoku?" Chase stared at Raimundo, deciphering every emotion that flashed through his eyes as soon as they did so.

"No!" Rai blushed, embarrassed about Chase upstaging him. He tried to think of something to say that would prove his physical strength.

"Are you going to name a challenge?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow at Raimundo.

Rai realized they both had their hand on the staff, and it continued to glow, waiting to change reality for the sake of the battle.

"Oh, ugh, Chase, I challenge you to a maze obstacle course. Ya' have to find the Wu in the center, while avoiding random test of flexibility, brute strength, and wit." Chase chuckled lowly.

"Do you feel the need to lose today?" He smirked. Shaded by misplaced hair, his golden eyes appeared to be the colour of congealed blood. Almost everything about this _thing_ freaked Rai out. He'd been fighting him for how long? A year and a half?

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo called.

The world changed, the Wu's magic flowing into the ground, and into the grain. The small field became expansive, consuming the earth as far as the eye could see. Thin, fragile stocks grew, shooting up high enough to momentarily block out the sun. Chase and Rai were lifted upwards, into a three dimensional maze. From where the two stood, they could see obstacles bursting out of the enormous grains, before they disappeared again.

The whole thing seemed to move around them. "Gong Yi Tempai!" Rai and Chase both moved forward. Suddenly, Raimundo fell down, through the maze. He caught himself before he fell out, finding himself on the lowest level.

Chase jumped to avoid the collapsing ground, and found himself being drawn up through the grains. He fought against it, breaking loose before he reached the top level.

Far below both of them, Rai could hear his friends cheering him on. Clay's thickly accented appraisals, Omi's half-support, half-bragging words, and Kimiko's unconditional shouts.

Than another voice interrupted the Xiaolin Warriors.

"So, 're ya' fools still blindly following yer leader to the slaughter?" Hannibal Roy Bean's thick, disgusting accent. Chase sneered where he was, revolted just by Hannibal's presence. He fully intended to ignore the ridiculous demon, but his next words stopped Chase.

"No Jack today? Hmm, I wonder if the lil' fool finally decided tha' Chase weren't worth the effort," Hannibal snorted, "He was the slowest ta realize just how weak Chase really is."

Chase growled lowly. He grabbed a stock of grain, and jumped. He spun around it vertically to avoid traps as the appeared before him. Within a few seconds, he was on the center level.

The ancient draconic creature wound his way through the golden maze, when a shot of light flew past his face. Chase froze, bright white dots dancing in his vision. Raimundo went streaking after the light, chasing it towards the center.

Chase grabbed his ankle, and yanked him back. As Rai fell towards him, Chase got ready to punch him. Rai flipped to get to his feet, and landed on the ground before Chase could attack. Kicking at his feet, Raimundo wind milled against the ground. Chase fell, quickly rising again.

As he stood, Chase blocked a punch from Raimundo. He grabbed the Shoku's fist, and forced it against his body. After knocking off Raimundo's balance, he grabbed his shoulder, and threw him onto the ground.

A trap opened under Raimundo when he fell, letting him fall all the way out of the maze. Chase ran after the Wu, and grabbed it.

After the world had returned to normal, Raimundo was still laying on the ground. He was coughing, trying to breath. The premature landing had knocked the wind out of him.

Chase stood over Raimundo, and smirked again.

"I was right. You are getting weaker." Chase teleported away than, leaving a small gust of wind in his place.

When he arrived at his citadel, Chase threw the staff to a nearby tigress.

"Put that with the others." He ordered in a bored tone. He walked to his throne room, and plopped down with a sigh, "What a disappointing battle." He mused quietly.

'_He was the slowest to realize just how weak Chase really is.' _The echo had Chase sitting upright. His pupils were dilated, and his breath had caught in his throat.

"I am not weak." Chase muttered to himself. A wandering lion looked at him, making a low noise. Chase's eyes found the lion, and narrowed angrily.

Standing, Chase snapped his fingers, and as he did so, the lion turned into a man. He brought to staves to him, and threw one to the surprised servant.

"Spare with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack landed on the ground with a soft thud. The wind blew around him, freezing his ears. He flipped the collar of his jacket up around his ears, zipping it up. It covered his mouth. The Himalayas were cold at this time of year, apparently.

He was looking for the Baozhu de míngtian, meaning The Orb of Tomorrow. It teleported someone one day into the future for a time period just under twenty-four hours.

Dojo landed, and the monks hopped off his back. Shrinking, Dojo slithered up Clay, and slipped across his shoulders.

"Hey, Jack-ass," Raimundo called, feeling clever. Jack scowled towards him.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" He asked, his voice muffled. Raimundo glared, and turned away from Jack, towards his friends.

"Ok, so, if you were a time-travel Wu, where would you be?" He asked Kimiko. She shivered.

"Somewhere warm?" She answered, "I almost want the Polar Paws." Her hair was gelled up in spikes around her neon green ear-cover. Her gloves matched her ear-cover, but everything else she wore was black. It had splatters of neon colours on it, but still, mostly black.

Omi was walking around the base of a outcrop of rocks. He stared upwards.

"It amazes me that the earth could create such impressive things." Kimiko looked at him as though she wanted to punt kick him.

"Omi, it's negative five degrees here, and you're taking in the scenery. Just look for the Wu, so we can leave." She shivered again, before blowing fire out of her nose. Omi sighed. Kimiko's snobby attitude was bothering him as of late.

"As you wish, oh mighty queen," He muttered bitterly. Clay sent him a look from five feet away. Omi sighed again, continuing to search. Suddenly, his slipped.

"AUGH!" Clay whipped around to look for him, and saw Omi disappearing through a hole in the ground. He ran over, calling out to Rai and Kimiko that Omi'd found something.

"Ya'll 'ight, Lil' Buddy!" Clay cupped his hands around his mouth to shout down the shortest of them.

"Yes!" Omi called back up, "Oh no!" The ground gave way under Clay, Rai, and Kim. Jack turned around as the underground cave-in continued towards him. As he activated his heli-pack, Jack fell.

The heli-pack caught him, saving him from injury, but he was inside of a now open cavern.

"Ughhhhh," Dojo slithered out from between rocks, "I forgot about this part." He muttered. Clay rose up out from the pile. Rai was helped Kimiko up, and Omi was staring at the damage. He hadn't been in the area of the falling rocks, but he was shocked.

"Omi, you okay?" Rai called over.

"Yes, I am fine." His voice was just above a whisper. Jack looked down, and right beneath his feet, the Shen Gong Wu was glowing. He swooped down, and grabbed it, but at the same moment, Clay did, too.

"Jack Spica', I challenge ya'll to a Xiaolin Showdown, yer Monkey Staff 'gainst meh Fist ah Tebigong!"

"Challenge?" Jack asked.

"First tah reach the top o' the mountain there above us wins."

"I accept." Clay and Jack were ripped away from each other, and reality changed. The ground below them dipped down, forming a deep crevice. The mountain above them shot up, high past the troposphere. Jagged outcrops burst out at random spots, providing something to climb on.

Jack activated the Monkey Staff, and start up the mountain. Clay followed closely after, but he was quickly loosing ground to the much more agile monkey-Jack. He smashed the Fist of Tebigong into the side of the mountain, after making sure his footing was secure. Jack felt the vibrations, and activated his heli-pack.

After the shaking stopped, he deactivated it, and continued climbing. Clay tried again several times to shake Jack loose, or attack him, but Jack moved to fast. He evaded every offensive effort, and knew better than to attack Clay.

He grabbed the newest Wu, and the reality returned. Clay was standing near his friends, breathing harshly.

"Next time, Imma get them Wu from ya'," He promised. Jack laughed at him, replying, "Maybe."

Chase had watched the showdown, and was slightly impressed by Spicer. Sure, Clay had chosen a challenge that he'd obviously had no chance at winning. But with Clay having no chance, Jack's chances of winning only improved about one percent. The boy was just that weak.

"Still watching the monks, Chase?" Wuya asked, sneering.

"Spicer won, oddly enough." He told her, ignoring her tone of voice.

"Who'd he fight?" She leaned on a wall, letting her long hair wrap around her waist.

"Bailey." He walked past her, headed to his training room.

"Still thinking about what Hannibal said?" She was smiling darkly now, "I'm surprised you'd let such a little thing get to you."

"Silence," Chase said, his temper soaring, "My training has nothing to do with Hannibal. Even I must hone my skills constantly!" Wuya noted the embracement in Chase's voice. It was about that Jack thing.

Wuya turned to leave, and began to walk away. Halfway across the room, she paused, turning back towards the training room.

"Ya know, Chase, Jack hasn't been here in days. Maybe Hannibal was right, maybe he does think you're weak now." With that, she left.

Chase stopped his training, remembering that Jack had, in fact, not been around the temple in days. The thought of someone as pathetic as Spicer thinking of him as weak, it made him angry.

But there was something else. Something that felt heavy, deep inside of him. It made it hard to breath, and he hated it. It only increased his rage. Chase knew he knew the feeling, but he could not name it.

**Author note: Crappy chapter needs work, but I can't say what's wrong with it. Someone be amazing and tell me so I can fix it? Really, telling me what's wrong with it will only make me happy, I love improving.**

**Reviews are love. 3**

**Okay, this is just a quick thing for everyone reading the story. Ever since the last update, things went downhill. My best friend, a guy who's like an older brother to me, and my number one trust-worthy, go to him for help whenever I feel awful person… He's decided that he isn't going to be talking to me anymore, and treating me like crap when he does acknowledge me. I can't write when unhappy, I have writer's block. I keep trying to write, but… I just… can't… I have three sentences in the next chapter. I just wanted to let anyone who still cares about this know. Everything sucks, I can't fix it, and I have no one to rely on. I'll try to write more and update, but I barely have energy for schoolwork anymore. Pretty sure this is called depression, but whatev's. I don't friends. ~3**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat at his computer, bored out of his mind. It'd been a week since he'd won that Shen Gong Wu, and there hadn't been a single activation since. All of his Jack-bots were in working order, and he didn't really feel like changing them around any. He liked how they were now.

For a moment, he thought about going to bother the Monks, or visit Wuya at Chase's citadel. But that idea only lasted for a second. Every time he went near Chase, or his citadel, or his warriors, he got hurt. Not 'Oh no, a bruise', or 'Jeez, that scratch really stings.' No, it's 'I can barely handle this level of pain, my God, I'm dying.' Any sane man avoided that when he could.

Sighing heavily, Jack spun himself around as fast as he could, pulling his legs up to his chest. The lab whirled around him, and he just made a mental check list of everything being in order. Jack-bots were taking care of basic maintenance of the lab. That's normal. His blueprints were out, and thrown on top of any clean, flat surface, also normal. Hannibal was watching him from the rafters. That… was unnerving, to say the least.

Jack stopped his spinning where he'd seen Hannibal just a moment ago, but he was gone. Standing, he searched the room with his eyes, barely moving his feet. But Hannibal wasn't there. Jack shook his head, dismissing what he'd seen.

"It was my imagination." He said aloud. A Jack-bot hovered over to him, handing him a piece of paper. It was the readings of his areal scanner.

"An small amount of Heylin energies were just released within the lab, as though-"

"It. Was. My. Imagination." Jack glared down the robot as he crumpled the paper and threw it over his shoulder. The Jack-bot hovered away, back to preforming its assigned duties. Jack stuck his tongue out at it once its back was turned, and then he moved to his central working table. It had piles of blueprints, some that he hadn't looked at in months. He pulled a random one out from near the bottom of the pile, and looked it over.

"Ohhh, I could improve on this design so much." Jack swiped a portion of the table clear, and set it down. He stared at it intently while reaching for a pencil. The tip of one jammed into his hand. He pulled his hand to him quickly, yelping. Shaking his hand out, he glared at the offending writing utensil. He reached over with his other hand, and picked a not so sharp pencil.

Staring back down at the blueprints, he began editing the designs. It was a Jack-bot that was similar to the Chameleon-bot, but had one specific form. It turned into a draconic creature clearly modeled after Chase's form. Jack thought for a moment about what would happen to him if Chase ever found out about this robot idea, and his stomach turned.

He'd be pissed. And Jack didn't want that. The name of the robot was literally 'Chase-bot' so the first thing Jack did was erase that title. His pencil froze over the paper for a moment, waiting to think of a name. None came to him, so he just began to change the designs for the robot. He began erasing the draconic form it was supposed to change into, searching his mind for something else non-specific, but powerful, and not based off of Chase that it could morph into.

Chase was checking in on all of his enemies. Hannibal was flying back towards his little hideout, his Ying-Ying bird fighting heavy winds. At the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung was explaining something to the four Warriors in training. Not very interesting, just a fighting move that he'd learned 1500 years ago, along with the counter-attack. There was nothing for him to worry about there. He looked for Wuya for a moment, curious as to whether or not she'd decided to "betray" him again. She was down by the fountains, feet in the water. She didn't look like she was plotting anything, just relaxing.

He finally turned his attention onto Spicer. He was looking at blueprints. The design didn't look like his normal Jack-bots. He looked closer at it, and saw it was modeled and named after him. That now-familiar feeling of being weirded out by Spicer made his sneer. Chase was about to go back to what he'd been doing before, but what Jack did stopped him.

He erased the name, paused, and then erased the draconic form of his robot. He began to design something else. Considering Spicer's obsession with him, that was surprising. Also considering the things Wuya and the bean had been saying lately, it was disturbing. What if Jack truly believed him to be weak? What if they were right, more specifically, _what if the bean was right!_ That was something he couldn't bear to think.

He had to know what Spicer thought of him. He had to know. As Chase stared at Spicer, possible the world's weakest weakling, thinking that _he _might think _the_ Chase Young wasn't worth his time, his heart beat faster. His breathes became harsher, and quicker. His pupils dilated, and his palms got sweaty. That feeling that he didn't know that but he knew he'd felt before, it wasn't staying in his stomach anymore. It was taking over his whole body. And it was Spicer's fault he felt this way. Under that unknown feeling, one Chase knew very well began to rise up.

It was rage, not irritation, or anger, but pure, unadulterated rage. His jaws clenched, and he could feel the scales under his skin preparing to come out. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the image of Spicer. He wouldn't stand for such a pathetic example of human kind to make him feel so… strange.

Thin pencil lines and eraser shavings covered the blueprint paper. Jack bit his lip, tapping the pencil's eraser against the paper. This was harder than he thought, mainly because he was still thinking about Chase. He would start to sketch a new design on a scrap piece of paper, only to realize it could be linked back to Chase. His mind was running in circles.

Jack sighed, crumpling the paper. It was hopeless. He couldn't think of anything to model his robot after. And if he just winged it, it would look terrible. Also, he'd have to back-track his work to get the blueprints down on paper. He'd done that a few times in the past, and it was a pain in the ass.

He stood there for a moment, fuming in his frustration. Watching the Jack-bots work, he considered changing them around, even if he didn't want to. Just so he'd have something to do. Suddenly, he was yanked backwards, sent flying into the wall. He screamed before he could stop himself. Jack hated that he was always screaming, why couldn't he think of something more productive to do in any situation? He landed on the ground, coughing harshly.

Chase strode over to Jack, grabbing the collar of his jacket and hefting him up. Slamming him against the wall with unnecessary force, Chase glared at him. Jack's eyes widened in fear, and lit up with confusion.

"What do you think you're doing, Spicer?"

"Um, ya' know, I have no clue what you're talking about, so…" Chase gritted his teeth, slamming Jack against the wall again. Chase wanted to say something to him, but his words were caught inside of him. He couldn't think of anything to say that would leave him in control of the conversation. '_Why aren't you stalking me anymore?_' wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it seemed the most logical thing to say. Chase dropped Jack, who landed ungraciously, his limbs splaying out like a spider on ice. He paced away, then turned back, threw up his hands in frustration, and paced away some more.

"Why are you acting like this!" He shouted at Jack after a few moments. Jack was leaning on the wall, still coughing. His entire chest cavity was aching already.

"What am I even acting like? Am I acting like I'm in pain? 'Cause you just slammed into a wall three times in a row! For no reason!" Jack shot at him, angrier at Chase then afraid of him. He was just, so sick of being pushed around.

"I have reasons for everything I do," Chase screamed at Jack, whirling around to face him, "Unlike you! You illogical, unreasonable, **unfathomable** jumble of hard-headedness with the attention span of an insect! You are beyond infuriating!"

Jack was pressed himself against the wall, suddenly terrified instead of angry. Chase breathed deeply a few times, turning back away from the teen.

"What exactly is it you think I've done?" Jack inquired, his voice shaking. Chase walked over to Jack's work table, picking up the blueprint stack, shuffling through them. Throwing them back down, he picked up the one that had been the Chase-bot.

"Everything you've done lately: avoid me, disregard me," Chase clenched a fist with the paper in his hand, ruining the paper, "You think I'm weak don't you?" Jack edged away from him along the wall, towards his keyboard. He was going to have to activate the Jack-bots attack mode. Whatever was wrong with Chase, it may very well be the death of him. Not something Jack really wanted.

"You were just holding me two feet off the ground with one hand, not what I'd call weak." Jack tried appealing to him at he got closer to the computer. He started typing in the command behind him, still facing Chase, silently praying he was typing in the right sequence.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Chase turned to Jack, who froze when Chase's eyes fell on him. It took a few seconds for Chase to recognize that the computer was processing something.

The computer screen cleared of everything that was up, then flashed red. It declared its purpose in large letter; DEFENSE MODE- ACTIVATED, HEYLIN ENERGIES DETECTED IN LAB. Chase was shocked that Jack had had the courage to take the action against him. Jack would only do something that stupid if he honestly thought he had the power to do so. _He really does think I'm weak, he thinks his machines can protect him from me._ Chase growled, enraged beyond what even he thought possible.

"I'll kill you," The everlord muttered at Jack, changing into his reptilian form. He leapt at Jack, who screamed, and dodged. Chase hit the keyboard, tearing it to shreds. He snapped some wires between his jaws, and then he turned back to Jack, finding several Jack-bots between them. They were changing though, instead of their usual form, they were longer, thinner, with weapons jutting from their sides, aimed at the draconic-humanoid. Jack was still backing away from him, chewing on his lip. He didn't necessarily want to fight Chase, that would only make all this worse, but Chase was really coming after him, like that time he tried to crush him with a boulder.

Chase charged through the robots, which seemed to come to each other's defense while still protecting Jack. One of them shot him down when he leapt at one directly between Jack and himself. He hit the ground, rolling over slowly. The energy blast had left taken off some skin, leaving an ugly red-mark. It felt like someone had just set him on fire, and while he forced himself back up, that feeling reared its head. '_He wounded me,'_ Chase held the wound, even though it didn't bleed, '_How did Spicer manage to wound me?'_ He began to shake, his heart pounding in his throat. He shrank back into his human form, and the wound began to bleed. Jack was staring at him, wide eyed, like he couldn't believe that the energy-shot had actually hurt Chase. The wound was already healing, but the damage had been done. That feeling was running rampant inside of him, and the need to vomit tightening his stomach. The world sounded far away, and he couldn't make out what he was hearing. Something was shuffling about over near Spicer. He sneered at the boy, righting himself completely, hands clenched into fists. The feeling was always associated with Spicer, always. It was his fault, undeniably.

Jack was still behind the Jack-bots, shaking in fear, when he heard something behind him. Despite how bad of an idea it was, he turned his back to Chase to investigate. Hannibal was behind him, sitting on the shoulder of a Jack-bot.

"Hannibal," Jack felt the last of his courage drain out of him, falling to the floor, "Why me."

"Relax, boy," Hannibal smiled at Jack, jumping down in front of him, "I h'ain't here ta hurt'cha. Jus' came to see if ya'd like some help. Ya' know, with Chase Young tryin' ta kill ya' 'n' all." Jack backed away from him, bumping up against a Jack-bot.

"No way, this is probably somehow your fault. I didn't even do anything!" Jack gestured franticly at Chase, who was staring at him, although it didn't really look like he was seeing him.

"Exactly. Chase's lost it boy, 'n' he's decided that of all the people he needs ta git rid of, yer up high on that list."

"No way, Chase is, like, really old. If he was going to lose him mind, wouldn't he have done that a while ago?"

"No, na' necessarily. Chase was probably alwahs crazy, Spicah. He sold his soul, that's gotta send a bad message about his mental health, don't it?" Hannibal smiled as he spoke, hoping up on the toe of Jack's boot, "Now, yer gunna wanna except mah help in, oh just about three seconds."

"HANNIBAL!" Jack turned his head, and found Chase standing above him, back in reptilian form. The Jack-bots were decimated, remnants of them strewn about the room haphazardly. Chase's claws were raised, aimed at Jack's heart. They bore down at him, and Jack screamed, closing his eyes.

Chase's claws hit concrete as Hannibal teleported Jack and himself out of there. Chase stared at the ground were Jack's body would have been, his head swimming. _Hannibal… That fool is working with Hannibal!_ Chase searched the room, hoping against hope that Jack and Hannibal were still in the room, somehow. Chase roared at the empty room as though that would bring them back into mauling distance.

**Author note: Holy crap. I updated. Even I hate me for taking so long. I'm in a class, um, Creative Writing, learning how not to suck at writing. Hahaha, fat lot of good that'll do me, right? Anyways, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Remember that pathetic AN at the end of Chp 3? Yeah, well, that situations been resolved, we're good. So, I may start writing more again. **

**Again, tell me of mistakes you find, I'll try to get around to fixing them. Thank you for your patience, and again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to writing.**

**Sorry if there are holes in it, or it gets confusing here. It's like, Chase is having a bit of a breakdown, and Jack is keeps going from, 'Oh sh*t', to 'what a jerk,' down to 'I need to help him,' and then back to 'oh sh*t'. Hannibal is taking advantage of the whole thing to edge Chase along in the breakdown. Jack is a tool. Hahaha. **

**(It's sad that I feel the need to explain the chapter. Oops, I'm rambling.) **


End file.
